Silent Hope
by YamiKibou-Hope
Summary: "He would help Ken out of the darkness eventually, whether he liked it or not." 11-year-old Takeru Takaishi has been unable to speak since he was two years old. This is a rewrite of the second Digimon season with a silent Takeru, who has a whole new perspective on life itself.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hope Chapter 1

Enter Flamedramon-Silent Edition

 _"Run for your lives, it's the evil Digimon Emperor!"_

Takeru Takaishi woke up with a start to a warm, April day. After four years of living in Setagaya, he and his mother had moved back to Odaiba, where his brother and the other Chosen Children lived. Today was the start of a new school year, and while most children would be worried about starting at a new school, Takeru had a very different problem to worry about.

 _" That voice, who was that? Pain, pain, that voice was definitely in pain. What did the voice mean by Emperor? Digimon don't have positions of power like that, do they? I suppose it wouldn't matter. I should probably check it out but-"_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his mother barged into his room. A slightly annoyed look on her face as she continued reading the paper in her hand.

"Your alarm went off 10 minutes ago, Takeru. You're going to be late if you stay in bed any longer."

Takeru glanced at the small digital alarm clock on his bedside table, which flashed '7:55'. He quickly pulled off his sheets and shook his hand to signal to his mother to leave. She smiled and left the room as he pulled on his yellow long-sleeved shirt with a blue and yellow vest overtop, as well as gray-teal shorts. Takeru grabbed three thick pads of paper and shoved them into the bag carrying the rest of his school supplies. He was almost out the door when his mother entered the living room.

"I can pick you up from school today if you'd like. Or would you like to walk home?"

Takeru paused, signing to his mother in a hurry.

"It's alright Mom, I can walk. I'll see you when you get home from work. I really need to get going now, bye."

His mother nodded, and he ran out the door, hoping that he would make it to school in time to find his classes before he ended up late. He stopped when he reached the elevator, clicking the button and waiting impatiently for the elevator to reach him. He heard a high-pitched ding and the doors opened to reveal two other children. The small boy had light brown hair in a bowl cut with gray eyes staring curiously at him. While the taller girl had long, lilac hair and dark brown eyes behind large, round glasses. She beamed at him and grabbed him, practically dragging him into the elevator with them.

"Hi, my name is Yolei! This kid is Cody, but that's not important. You're pretty cute, are you single? What's your name? Are you going to Odaiba elementary too?" The girl said eagerly.

Cody sighed, clearly having anticipated Yolei's outburst and smiled up at the new boy. Takeru bent down and pulled a paper that he had prepared, knowing this would happen at some point in his day. The two children stared at him, confused. Takeru then held up the paper for Yolei and Cody to read.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Takeru. I am in class 5-a and am eleven years old. I am mute, so I can't talk, but I can hear and see just fine. Since most people don't understand sign language, I usually write out whatever I want to say on paper."

Yolei looked back up at Takeru and then read the paper again. Takeru grabbed a pen out of his pocket and began to write another message on a new paper.

"Yes, I am going to Odaiba Elementary, and I'm also not dating anyone if you still wanted know to know." Takeru wrote.

Yolei giggled and began to walk out of the elevator, followed by Takeru and Cody. They hurried at a brisk pace to get to school on time.

"Do you know where to go? Or do you need us to show you your classes?" Cody asked.

"No, I'm alright. I have to meet with the principal first to get my schedule, so I'm sure they'll give me directions, thanks though." Takeru wrote.

Yolei turned around a few yards ahead to the boys. She smiled and winked at them, then began to sprint down the sidewalk. Takeru and Cody looked at each other and grinned before running after her.

After Yolei had slowed down to a walking pace and allowed the boys to catch up with her, Cody asked Yolei to fix his computer. When he began to elaborate on why his computer needed fixing, Takeru took the opportunity to take in the size of the fields. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a soccer ball zooming at him. He quickly put his hands out, catching the ball before it could nail him in the face. A maroon-haired boy came running up to him.

"Hey man, that was awesome! I'm Davis. You should play with us sometime!" The boy's voice was so loud he was practically screaming.

Takeru smiled and nodded, returning the ball to Davis. He watched as the boy turned around and punted the ball back towards the game.

-At the middle school-

Taichi Yagami was sitting in class with his head in his hand. He did NOT want to be in school, but society had rules, so here he was. As the teacher began to lecture about classroom expectations, Taichi heard a high-pitched beeping coming from his pocket. He quickly stood up, recognizing the sound as a distress call from the Digital World. He asked if he could go to the bathroom and ran out the door.

-Elementary School-

"Hey Kari, I'm glad we're in the same class again!" Davis said in his ever-loud voice.

"Yes Davis, wonderful." The short-haired girl replied, not nearly as excited as Davis was.

Takeru stood outside the door, reaching out for the knob, but not quite touching it. _"This is always the worst part."_ He thought to himself. No matter how many times Takeru transferred schools, the nervous feeling of meeting so many people always scared him. His disability tended to surprise people, he knew that, but adults did a much better job hiding their initial shock and reserving judgment. Kids, not so much. In a quick burst of courage, grabbed the metal knob, and started opening the door.

"Everyone, settle down, please. My name is Mr. Shimanoshi. It's almost time to start class. We're just waiting for-" Once Takeru had fully opened the door, he immediately felt like a deer in the headlights. Most of the children in the class stared at him curiously and began to whisper to the others next to them. Takeru smiled uncomfortably at Mr. Shimanoshi and held up his pad of paper, and their teacher began to read. He took his eyes off the paper and looked at the boy for a moment, then smiled.

"Oh, so you're Takeru!" Mr. Shimanoshi exclaimed. "It's wonderful to meet you. You can sit down next to," He paused scanning his classroom for an open seat. "The girl with a camera around her neck, I'll explain to everyone."

The boy nodded and began to walk to his seat while everyone continued looking at him. Kari stayed quiet, but smiled and hugged the boy's arm, much to Davis' annoyance.

Mr. Shimanoshi looked back up at his class and began to speak. "Everyone, this is Takeru. He is mute, meaning he cannot talk. Since most people don't know sign language he writes down what he needs to say."

The students all stared at Takeru with more intrigued expressions than before. He shifted his eyes to the front of the room, ignoring the eyes he knew were looking at him... No one really knew what to think as they hadn't seen something like this before. He knew that, but he still hated how people would look at him as if they were trying to see inside his soul. Mr. Shimanoshi called the students attention back to himself and began the lecture on classroom rules.

 ** **"Wraaaaaaaaar!"**** The Monochromon cried, red eyes glowing brightly as he ran through the dense forest. "It is useless to run! Accept your destiny as a servant to the Digimon Emperor!"

Only a few yards in front of the rhino-like Digimon ran a small, orange dinosaur Digimon and through the surrounding trees jumped a white, cat-like Digimon with green and orange gloves on her paws. "C'mon, Agumon!" Gatomon yelled. "There's a clearing up ahead! If we can get far enough ahead of him, he won't know which way we went!"

"I'll-" Agumon panted as he continued to run from the Monochromon. "-try. But he's fast."

Once they had arrived at the clearing they began to run left instead of continuing straight in an attempt to evade the Monochromon's capture. Before they could get far, however, Agumon tripped on a clump of dirt.

"Agumon, get up!" Gatomon cried.

"I-I'm trying," Agumon replied, pushing his small orange claws against the ground in a vain attempt to get himself off the ground. When his arms were about to give out and drop him back onto the ground, a strong hand grabbed the dinosaur and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Agumon! Are you okay!? What happened!?" Taichi asked.

Before Agumon could respond, they heard the loud cry of the Monochromon quickly approaching the clearing they were in.

"Agumon, it's time for you to Digivolve!" Taichi said as his Digivice began to beep rapidly.

"That's the problem Taichi," Gatomon began. "We can't Digivolve."

"Hold on," Taichi said, confused. "What do you mean you can't Digivolve!?"

Before Gatomon could explain, they heard a loud crashing nearby.

"We'll explain later Taichi, just follow me!" She shouted, hopping from tree to tree toward a cave, Taichi and Agumon following behind her.

When they entered the cave, there was a small, flame-patterned egg with a large spike on the top, marked with Taichi's crest, the Crest of Courage.

"Woah, what kind of Digiegg is that?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't know, "Agumon replied. "But it can't be that bad, it's got the Crest of Courage on it after all."

"What do you think it's for?" Taichi asked, staring at the egg with a curious expression.

"Everyone!" A small, orange bat-pig Digimon cried, entering the cave. "Monochromon went after another group of Digimon, so you guys are safe for now. I wish I could say the same for those other Digimon though."

Gatomon sighed, looking back towards the Digiegg. "There's nothing we can do now, we aren't powerful enough without Digivolving, and with the Emperor in charge, the chances of us doing that are quite slim."

 _"The Crest of Courage,"_ Taichi thought, turning his attention away from the Digimon's ongoing conversation. _"Is this the signal that appeared on my Digivice earlier? That seems to mean it was made for me, and just when the Digital World was finally at peace."_

Taichi approached the egg cautiously, reaching his hands out to touch the egg. As soon as his fingers made contact, the egg began to glow. Three sparks of blue, red, and purple light burst out of the egg, flying up out of sight through an opening in the roof of the cave.

 _"What were those?"_ Taichi asked himself. _"And more importantly, where are they going?"_

After the final school bell had rung, Davis quickly got his things together and changed into his outdoor shoes. He ran to where Kari was putting her school supplies in her cubby. When he arrived in the doorway, he saw Kari speaking to Takeru. A flame ignited inside his chest, but he quickly took a deep breath. Seeing Kari with that kid didn't sit well with Davis. Kari was his best friend, not Takeru's. But of course, it wouldn't sit well with Kari if he told this kid to get lost, and the last thing he wanted was for Kari to be mad at him.

 _"Stay calm, Davis, stay calm. People don't like you when you're mad, you scare people when you get mad."_ He thought to himself.

"Hi, Kari. Hi, Takeru," Davis said, trying to contain how upset he was. "I was looking for just you Kari, but if Takeru wants to come to get some food with us," He cursed himself for saying that. "I thought we could-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Yolei walked in and interrupted him.

"Hey, you're Kari Yagami aren't you?" She asked. "Oh, hi Takeru."

"I am, why?" Kari responded while Takeru gave the girl a friendly wave.

"This email came on the computer for you. It seems weird to me, but I think it's from your brother, so it might make sense to you." Yolei held out a piece of paper in front of Kari's face and she scanned her eyes across the sheet, then looked to Takeru.

"It's the Digital World, Taichi needs us!"

Kari and Takeru began to sprint to the computer lab, leaving Yolei and Davis alone in the cubby room, looking at each other with bewildered expressions. They began to run after the two, curious as to what was so urgent.

"What's going on?" Yolei asked. "What's a Digital World? Where are we even going? What does Taichi need you for?"

Without answering any of her questions, Takeru and Kari rounded the corner of the hallway and ran through the doorway to the computer lab. Once they were inside, they reached into their pockets and grabbed two identical stopwatch-looking devices.

"Woah, what is that thing?" Yolei asked, walking beside Kari to get a closer look. "Where did you get that? It's super cool!"

Takeru reached over from his chair in front of the computer and tapped Kari's shoulder. He pointed to the screen, which displayed an array of black squares with a picture of a lush forest.

"Yolei, are you ready to go fix my computer now?" Cody said, appearing in the doorway of the computer room.

"Oh, yeah," Yolei said sadly. "I said I'd do that, didn't I?" She sighed and walk towards the door, turning around before she had completely left the room.

"You two," She looked at Takeru and Kari. "Will be explaining all of this to me tomorrow, got it?"

"We got it," Kari said as Takeru nodded his head.

 __ _ ** **"Yolei,"****_ Cody said urgently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said as the two walked out of sight.

"Alright," Kari said, looking towards Takeru."The Digiport's open, let's go help Taichi."

"Wait a minute!" Davis exclaimed. "Go where? What's a Digital World? And more importantly, why can't I come too?!"

Takeru had grabbed a piece of paper and began writing a response but was interrupted when the computer glowed a bright white, and three colored lights came out of it. Davis caught the blue light in his hands, while the purple and red ones went out the window behind them, followed by a startled shriek from Yolei. Takeru quickly scratched out the message he was writing and wrote a new one, which he handed to Davis. Then the blond boy pointed his digivice towards the screen and disappeared into the computer.

Kari stared at the blue and white device in Davis' hands before glancing at Takeru's note.

"Looks like you'll be coming with us after all, Davis."

She glanced at the computer and looked Davis in the eyes, as if she was trying to see his very thoughts.

"I suppose your wish has been granted, Davis," She said. "Just point your Digivice to the computer, and you'll be sent to the Digital World."

Davis looked at the device in his hand and walked towards the computer. He pointed his Digivice towards the computer and immediately felt a tingling sensation throughout his whole body.

"Wha- What's happening?" He thought as he felt his feet leave the floor of the computer room. "Maybe I shouldn't have just jumped into this so quickly. I should've asked more questions. What trouble have I gotten myself into this-"

Before he could finish his thought, he fell on to a soft, grassy ground. He opened his eyes to see Takeru and Kari standing nearby beneath one of the forest's many trees, discussing where to go next. He stood up and began to dust his legs off when he realized that he was no longer wearing his school clothes, but a white shirt and beige khaki shorts beneath a blue and red fire-patterned jacket.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. "This place comes with a new wardrobe."

Kari and Takeru looked over to see Davis's new outfit with confused expressions. They looked down at their own unchanged clothing.

 _"This is strange,"_ Takeru thought. _"First that voice, next the Digiport is unlocked, then Davis gets a Digivice and his clothes change. Is the Digital World really in enough danger to call forth new Digidestined? I hope not, for the Digimon's sake."_

Before Takeru could continue his thoughts, Taichi, Agumon, Gatomon, and Patamon came out from the bushes beside them.

"Hey Kari, Takeru!" The boy, who Davis recognized as Taichi Yagami, the star soccer player on this high school team.

"Taichi! Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed as her cat-like partner jumped into her arms.

"I'm glad you guys are here and," He paused, squinting at Davis. "Who is this?"

"Hi, I'm D-Davis."

"His Digivice appeared out of the computer along with two others, but they look different than the ones we have," Kari explained.

 _"I suppose that's another issue."_ Takeru began. _"Where did Davis' Digivice come from, and why is it so different from ours? Wait, three lights came out of the computer, who got the other two?"_

While Takeru was thinking to himself, he was knocked over by his cheerful partner, who nuzzled his cheek and flew up in excitement.

"Keru! Keru!" Patamon cried. "I missed you! I missed you! I missed you! Oh, Keru, I haven't seen you in forever! And forever took so long!"

Takeru stood up and grabbed his partner out of the air, hugging him close to his chest. He had missed his partner so much in the past three years, like a part of him had been cut off from the rest. He had worried every day since they had been separated if Patamon was okay, and seeing him here, so happy, was the most relieving thing Takeru had ever felt.

"Takeru," Taichi said, interrupting the two friend's reunion. "There's a cave up ahead with a weird-looking Digiegg inside. We're going to go check it out, are you two coming?"

Takeru nodded, following after Taichi and the others. Whatever new evil plagued the Digital World, he and Patamon would handle it together.

After explaining the concept of partners and the Digital World in general after reaching the cave, the Digimon finally began to explain what was currently going on in the Digital World.

"One day, a human came to our world and declared himself the Digimon Emperor," Gatomon said. "He uses what he calls 'Dark Rings' to control and enslave innocent Digimon. I even lost my tail ring while I was running away." She said sadly, holding her ringless tail in her paws. "Most Digimon who aren't under the Emperor's control are hiding away, in fear of getting caught."

"That's horrible!" Kari yelled, disgusted at what the Digimon Emperor had been doing.

Takeru bit his lip and looked at Patamon sitting in his arms. _"I can't believe this. As Digidestined, our responsibility is to help Digimon, not hurt them. Poor Patamon, living in fear like this. I'm so sorry, buddy."_

He scratched Patamon on the ticklish spot behind his left ear, causing his partner to giggle softly. He glanced at the fiery-looking Digiegg, he could feel a burning aura oozing from the very core of the Digiegg.

Takeru turned his attention away from the Digiegg and looked towards Taichi and Davis. The same fiery passion that was a core trait of Taichi could be felt just as strongly from Davis. He got out a piece of paper and wrote.

"Lift it, Davis, I can feel it. It belongs to you." Davis stared at Takeru in confusion and then looked to Taichi, who nodded back at him. He stepped forward and pulled as hard as he could. The egg came off the ground like it weighed absolutely nothing. He fell over, not having expected to be able to lift the egg so easily. From where he lay in the dirt, he watched in awe as an orange light came from a hole where the egg had been, and a small, blue and white dinosaur materialized in the middle and opened its eyes.

"Woo-hoo!" It cried. "I'm free, I'm free!" It chanted as it hopped in circles around Davis, stopping in front of him and looking him in the eyes. "Hi, my name is Veemon, but you can call me Veemon. Since you lifted the Digiegg of Courage, that means you're my partner. Welcome to the Digital World uhh, uhm. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Davis." He replied, shocked. "It's nice to meet y-"

Suddenly, the Digidestined heard a loud roar from the outside of the cave. Followed by screams of small Digimon and trees being knocked down outside.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound goo-" Agumon said, before being interrupted by a large, rhino-like Digimon covered in silver armor crashed through the ceiling.

"Look!" Kari cried. "He's got a Dark Ring on him!"

Sure enough, the Digimon right leg had a shiny black ring around it, and the Digimon's eyes had become a blood red color.

"Come on everyone, this way!" Taichi yelled.

Davis, Takeru, Kari, and the Digimon ran after Taichi out of the cave, a fiery blast following them as they ran.

"Davis get down!" Taichi shouted as Davis was pushed to the ground by Veemon, the Digimons fire blast flew by just inches away from him.

"Davis, use your courage and activate the Digiegg so I can Armor Digivolve." Veemon urged.

"What do you mean?" Davis replied. "At times like these, it's best to stay-"

"Kari, are you okay?!" Gatomon yelled.

Davis turned to see Kari lying on the ground, clutching her ankle and wincing. Taichi was bent over her ankle feeling it, worried about his younger sister. Takeru ran towards Davis.

 _"What is he doing?"_ Takeru thought. _"Now's not the time to freeze up! I've got to help him before someone else gets hurt."_

Takeru with Patamon in his arms ran to Davis, who was trying to explain to Veemon that they had to think rationally and not do anything that could get someone hurt. He grabbed the maroon-haired boys shoulders and turned Davis towards him. He looked at Patamon, and nodded, Patamon flew onto Takeru's head to be closer to Davis' eye level.

"Davis!" Patamon yelled. "If you don't get yourself together and do something, everyone will be worse off than if you continue sitting here! We know you can do it, Davis, gather your courage!"

Davis looked to Takeru and Veemon, then back at Kari, Tai, and their partners, and back to where the Monodramon could be heard running towards them. He grabbed the Digiegg in his hand and yelled.

 ** **"Digi-Armor Energize!"****

"Veemon, armor digivolve to... Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

The light that had surrounded the small dragon-like Digimon had faded, revealing a taller dragon Digimon with flame-looking armor on his head, legs, arms, and chest. The Crest of Courage blazed on his chest armor, and a large spike grew out of his forehead.

 _"So that's why his Digivice is different,"_ Takeru thought _"A new type of Digivolution. I'll have to tell Izzy about this, Armor Digivolution is amazing."_

"Woah, did I do that?" Davis asked in awe, snapping Takeru back into the battle.

Flamedramon smiled back at his partner before pouncing at the Monochromon, aiming his attacks at the Dark Ring his right leg.

"Flame Fist!" He exclaimed as flames shot out of his hands.

The Dark Ring on the Rhino Digimon's right leg began to crack after being hit by multiple Flame Fists. Seeing this, Flamedramon jumped up and covered his entire body in a blaze.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon cried as he flung himself toward the Monochromon, creating a fiery mini-explosion.

The Dark Ring burst into data and the Monochromon collapsed, free from the Emperor's control. Takeru and Kari, as well as their partners, walked over to the Monochromon, worried about the poor Digimon's health.

"It's okay, it's okay Monochromon. " Kari said in a soothing voice. "Don't worry, you're free now."

The Monochromon stood up and nuzzled both Takeru and Kari before walking back into the forest towards his home. Takeru approached Kari and put his arm beneath hers, supporting her weight instead of letting her put pressure on her injured ankle.

"Thanks, Takeru." She said sweetly. "I really appreciate it." They began to walk back towards Taichi and Davis, who had just been gifted with Taichi's signature goggles.

 _"Taichi's really matured,_ " Takeru thought. _"Passing the torch like this, if he were younger, he'd probably just run around until he found the Emperor himself."_

"Thank you. Wow." Davis said, clearly excited about his new position as leader.

"Hey, Keru," Patamon leaned over his partners head to look him in the eyes. "Shouldn't you all be going home soon?"

"Patamon is right," Gatomon said. "It's getting late, your parents will be worried."

"Definitely." Taichi agreed. "Be careful," He said to Davis. "Never stay too long, if the Digiport closes on you, it'll take a while for us to get you back safely."

When the kids arrived at the TV, they all held their Digivices out towards the screen and felt the same tingling sensation they did when they came in.

"Oww!" Demiveemon, a smaller form of Veemon, yelled beneath a pile of children, as well as Patamon and Gatomon, who had landed gracefully on the top.

"That's strange," Taichi said after the kids got out of the pile they had been in. "I can understand why Veemon could come back, but why are Patamon and Gatomon here?"

"I hadn't seen Keru in so long," Patamon began. "I didn't want to leave him so soon! Maybe that's why I came to the real world?"

"I feel the same way," Gatomon agreed. "I'd missed you so much Kari, I'm glad we get to stay together, no matter the reason!"

Taichi turned back towards the now closed Digiport and glared at his partner.

"Gee, thanks Agumon. Glad to see that you care." He said.

"Taichi!" Agumon exclaimed. "I don't want you to leave me either!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Agumon," Taichi replied, grinning at Agumon.

"Ready to go everyone?" Kari said, Gatomon in her arms. "Our parents will be getting worried if we aren't home soon."

"You're right Kari," Davis said gleefully. "Let's go home."

Wow! My first chapter ever completed! Go me! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I'd really appreciate constructive criticism, but please remember that "It's bad" and "I hate Digimon" is not constructive. I did my best and will update as fast as I can. Thank you soooooooo much to davishater and ToastyToaster22 for giving me tips and helping me a ton with the 10-30-18 revision! Thank you for reading, upvoting, and commenting! Later Taters!


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Hope Chapter 2

Digital Gate Open

"Digi Armor Energize huh?" Yamato asked.

Takeru stood with the older generation of Chosen Children, except for Mimi who was in America with her folks. They had decided to meet up at Rainbow Park to discuss the events of the previous day. Once those who hadn't come to the Digital World yesterday were caught up, Sora began to voice her concerns for Biyomon and the other Digimon.

"What if she gets captured or hurt by Digimon under the Emperor's control? I don't want Biyomon to get hurt." She said. "Mimi replied to my email about all this, she wanted to make sure that Palmon would be okay too."

"Sora's right." Joe replied. "For all we know, this Emperor could have found a way to shut down Primary Village again, as the Dark Masters did. If our Digimon got hurt, who knows if they could even come back."

Takeru flinched and tightened his arms around Patamon. He stared down at his partner with a sad, guilty look on his face. Joe noticed the poorly hidden actions, and realized he brought back bitter memories. He started to panic and spout nonsense, hoping whatever fell out of his mouth would help Takeru forget what he had said.

"I didn't mean it like that! I-I'm sure they'll be fine! W-What if we had them go into hiding too? No, they wouldn't do that, but uhh, no need to worry, uhm, if we have them Digivolve and then leave, maybe they can stay in their champion forms or-or maybe we could-"

Before Joe could continue his nervous breakdown, Takeru had stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Takeru is fine. You're right to be worried about Gomamon." Patamon said.

Joe sighed in relief and smiled.

All of a sudden, Taichi started laughing hysterically, and everyone looked in his direction, with confusion written on their faces

"What's so funny Taichi?" Kari, his younger sister asked.

"Hah, sorry it's just, hah, right before we left the Digital World last time, Joe put his foot in his mouth just like this." He replied, still snickering.

"I guess he'll never change," Yamato said, smirking.

"Great," Joe said sadly. "Even after an adventure through another world and I'm still a nervous wreck..."

"Don't say that, Joe," Kari interrupted. "You've gotten a lot better than you used to be."

"You also have a point," Patamon said. "I'm worried about the other Digimon too. Without the ability to Digivolve, I doubt there's much they can do to protect themselves."

"Well," Tai began. "I know we're all worried about our Digimon, but I think we can trust them to take care of themselves. They have a ton of experience when it comes to fighting, so I'm sure they'll at least be able to get away if the Emperor tries to attack them."

"I agree," Izzy replied, "and if they need our help, then we can either go ourselves, or tell the rest of the group."

"That's good with me." Yamato agreed.

"Then, it's settled." Sora said, nodding her head. "There's just one thing I'm worried about."

"What is it, Sora?" Joe asked

"How are we supposed to defeat a human child? We can't have the Digimon attack him, but I doubt he'd leave if we just asked nicely." She replied.

The original Chosen Children stood up, said their goodbyes, and walked towards their own homes. Even though the group felt at ease, they still wanted to help their Digimon. Although wishing to help, they respected Taichi's decision that Davis would lead whatever new kids came with Digivices in the battle against the Digimon Emperor.

-The next morning-

Takeru pressed the down button on the elevator, ready to meet his friends to start the school day. Once the elevator doors opened, he saw Yolei and Cody, but his eyes widened when he saw a white and red Digivice on Yolei's backpack and a purple and white on Cody's backpack.

'They got the other two Digivices? I guess that explains the scream. So that means they're the other kids who will help fight the Emperor? Hm, now that I think about it, I feel something from them. Knowledge and Love, which means, Digieggs?' Takeru thought.

Takeru was snapped out of his reverie when Yolei came out of the elevator and pushed him in by the backpack.

"Why are you just standing there staring? She asked. "That is really creepy, Takeru. Now come on, we need to get to-"

Before Yolei could finish her sentence, a loud, high-pitched "Ouch!" came from Takeru's backpack. Everyone stood in shock as Takeru's bag began to squirm, and a small, orange, bat-pig popped out. The creature flew into the air and shook his head.

"Takeru, that hurt. Don't squish me like that." Patamon said, shaking his head like a dog. The Digimon opened his eyes and realized Yolei and Cody were staring at him, confused.

"Oops, sorry Keru."

Takeru rubbed his partner's soft head and stepped towards Cody and Yolei. Neither took their eyes off Patamon. Takeru pressed the elevator button, and Patamon began to speak.

"Hi Yolei, Cody. It's nice to meet you. My name is Patamon and I'm Takeru's Digimon Partner."

"D-Digimon?!" Yolei yelled. "What's a Digimon and why is it in the elevator?"

"Calm down." The small monster replied. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a friend. You see the devices you both have on your bags are called Digivices, meaning you are Chosen Children like Takeru is. Those Digivices will lead you to your partners, who are Digimon like me. Yours look different than Takeru's Digivice though." He said as Takeru pulled a square, blue stopwatch-looking device out of his pocket.

Before they could ask any more questions, Patamon's wing-ears perked up.

"If we don't get going, you're all going to be late!" He said climbing back into Takeru's bag. As the trio began to run towards the school, Patamon poked his head back out.

"Meet us in the computer lab after school. We'll explain more than." He said, tucking his head back in and closing the bag, as the kids ran through the gates to their school.

-Later that afternoon, after a boring day of school-

Yolei, followed by Cody, slammed open the door of the computer labs, ready to yell at Takeru for leaving them without an explanation. She paused when she saw Takeru and Patamon accompanied by four other children, and two more monsters.

"Hi, you must be Yolei and Cody." The orange-haired girl said. "My name is Sora, and this kid is Izzy." She pointed another high school-aged boy with darker red hair, who was typing fast on a laptop computer. He looked up and waved, before returning his gaze to his laptop. "It's nice to meet the both of you. Welcome to the team. Now, before we go, I'm guessing you want the explanation Takeru and Patamon promised."

Yolei and Cody stood staring trying to comprehend all the information that was going through their brains. They had no idea what this girl was talking about, or where she wanted them to go. Deciding it was probably their best option, Cody asked her if she could explain what was going on to them, and the red-headed girl nodded.

"The devices that came to you yesterday are called Digivices. They are what connect us Chosen Children to the Digital World. It's how you know that you're what's called 'Digidestined' which means you're a Chosen Child. Got it so far?"

Yolei and Cody both nodded, and Sora smiled and continued.

"Izzy, Takeru, Kari, and I as well as some other kids went to the Digital World a few years ago, and saved it from evil Digimon after we met our partners. Today, we are going to try and find your partners, since you'll need them to help you. Some other human, who calls himself the Digimon Emperor, is hurting innocent Digimon, and we think the reason that you two and Davis have been given Digivices is to come and help us defeat him."

"I suppose that makes enough sense." Cody said. "But, why us? Why were we chosen? What's a Digimon?"

Sora smiled and turned to Takeru.

"You were right Takeru, he's knowledge alright. Asking something like that just oozes with Izzy-ness." Sora said.

Then the older boy, Izzy, stood up and closed his laptop.

"I had been wondering the same thing. Us original kids were chosen because we all saw two Digimon fight as kids, but none of you were there, were you? Did any of you happen to live in Hikarigaoka about 6 years ago?"

Davis, who had been talking to Kari and Veemon, stepped forwards towards Izzy and shook his head before returning his attention back to his previous conversation.

"No, sorry." Yolei said. "Cody and I have both lived in Odaiba for our whole lives."

"Interesting," Izzy replied. "I'll have to look into it later, should we head to the Digital World now?"

Sora signaled for Yolei and Cody to follow them. Izzy entered a code into the school computer and a yellow screen popped up with what looked like a window to a forest on it. Kari, with the white cat-looking creature of her shoulder, held her Digivice to the computer. It began to glow a bright blue light and Kari was sucked into the computer.

"Woah, woah, woah," Yolei said. "Is that safe? Because my mom made a cake for tonight, and I want to be able to eat it."

"Don't worry." Replied Sora. "It's perfectly safe. Just try it."

"Yeah!" Davis interrupted. "I've been to the Digital World, so I'm pretty much an expert. You feel a little tingly but you end up fine."

"Alright then, I suppose it's now or never," Cody said.

"We'll all go through together, alright?" Izzy asked.

"Right." Replied Sora, pulling out her Digivice and pointing it towards the screen.

Takeru looked over to where Yolei and Cody were standing. Both of them had obviously nervous expressions, although Cody seemed more curious than he was fearful.

Takeru pointed his Digivice towards the Digiport as Sora explained to Yolei and Cody how to open the gate.

"Digiport open?" Yolei said as she held out her Digivice. A bright light emerged from the computer and sucked all seven kids through the screen.

"So, this is the Digital World," Cody said, observing his surroundings curiously.

Yolei reached to her pocket, trying to grab her Digivice, only to realize that her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a beige vest above a blue long-sleeved shirt, with red pants and green boots. On her head was an orange helmet, and she had a green bag on her back. She looked at the other, who, all but Cody were wearing the same clothes. Cody was wearing a beige tunic with a purple stripe and a yellow undershirt. He had long, purple pants and had brown shoes.

They began to walk into the cool, dense forest, following the signals that had appeared on their Digivices. When they were about half-way there, they heard a loud roar piercing through the forest.

"Something coming!" Kari said, panicked.

"Then let's hurry and find the new digieggs!" Sora replied.

"Wait!" Patamon yelled. "We should see what it is. That Digimon could have been captured by the Emperor, we have to help it!"

"You guys go!" Davis said. "Veemon is the only one who can Digivolve to fight that Digimon so we- wahhhhh!"

Before Davis could finish his sentence, a large hole opened up in the ground and swallowed up both Davis and Veemon.

"Davis! Veemon!" Izzy yelled, leaning over the hole that the two had fallen in. "We need to find out where that hole leads to! I think I could use my computer to- Sora! Behind you!"

Takeru turned around to face Sora, and was horrified to see a Snimon flying straight at her. It crossed its two pincers and cried out its attack.

"Twin Sickles!"

The Digimon blades glowed and released two purple lights from them. Sora put her arms in front of her face, trying to protect herself from the blast. Takeru tackled her out of the way of the attack. Snimon flew over them, turning around to launch another "Twin Sickles."

Yolei shrieked and ran, forcing the others to move away from hole and after her. Once they caught up to her, she began to cry.

"That, that was horrifying!" Yolei yelled. "The ground it just, just opened up! Then that big bug thing tried to kill Sora! I-I wanna go home!"

Takeru and Sora looked at each other with sympathetic looks on their faces. They remembered the fear and confusion they had felt when they fell into the Digital World for the first time, and empathized with how Yolei was feeling.

Sora approached the crying girl and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yolei?" She asked. "You know, I have a friend who's a lot like you. Her name is Mimi, and she doesn't like fighting either. She never did, but she always fought anyway, because she knew that it had to be done even if she didn't want to. I know you can do it, will you help us?"

Yolei looked up at Sora and sniffled. Sora nodded and helped the younger girl stand up. Takeru smiled and approached the girls, holding out his Digivice towards the signal.

"I say we go to where the signal is so we can get Yolei and Cody's partners are, then we go back to the hole and trying to find Davis and Veemon." Patamon said from the top of Takeru's head.

"Sounds good Sora," Izzy replied. "Let's go."

-After a short walk through the forest-

The children arrived at an ancient-looking temple, with a large stone staircase leading to a room at the top.

"I guess the only way to find out what's inside to go up," Kari said.

The group began to walk up the large stone staircase, while Yolei complained about how steep they were. Once they got to the top and entered the room, they could see two Digieggs. One of them was silver with wings coming out of it, and an upside-down Crest of Love on it. The other was gold with a small spike on the top, and the Crest of Knowledge. Izzy and Sora turned to each other and nodded.

"Cody?" Izzy said. "I believe the Digiegg with my crest on it is yours. Sora was right when she said you sounded just like me when I was young, asking so many questions. I think you should try it, alright?"

"Okay, I'll try," Cody responded.

"And you, Yolei?" Sora asked. "You wanna try mine?"

Yolei nodded as she and Cody stepped closer to the Digieggs. They grabbed them and tried to pick them up. Red and purple lights came out from under the eggs, and two Digimon materialized within them. In the red light, it was a bird-like Digimon with a red-feathered body, and white feathers on its head. It wore a belt across its head with a red and white feather on the back. In the purple one, a yellow armadillo-looking Digimon with a shiny yellow shell appeared. It had a red diamond on its head and a purple stomach.

In the red light, it was a bird-like Digimon with a red-feathered body, and white feathers on its head. It wore a belt across its head with a red and white feather on the back. In the purple one, a yellow armadillo-looking Digimon with a shiny yellow shell appeared. It had a red diamond on its head and a yellow stomach.

"Two new Digimon." Takeru thought to himself as the Digimon began to introduce themselves. "So we officially have two more new chosen children to stop the Emperor. I guess the Digital World really is in danger again. Hah, I guess some new kids get a chance to save the Digital world. I hope they can keep everything here safe."

"I would be glad you assist you in your quest to defeat this Digimon Emperor." Hawkmon said, bringing Takeru's attention back to everyone else.

"Then let's go find Davis!" Patamon said cheerfully.

"Right." Cody responded.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

-On the edge canyon-

Takeru and the others, excluding Yolei and Cody, ran to where their Digivices could pick us Davis' signal. Unfortunately, instead of Davis, the saw the Digimon Emperor looking down, speaking to someone inside a canyon. A small, worm-like Digimon was at the Emperor's side.

"Perfect, you can be awake to watch your little Veemon become my slave." He said, snapping his fingers to call a Dark Ring to Veemon.

"No, Veemon!" Davis cried. "C'mon we've gotta get outta here so we can find the others!"

"It's useless, insect. Now watch your precious Veemon become my loyal servant." The Digimon Emperor said maniacally as a Dark Ring floated towards Veemon.

"Eagle Eye!"

Two diamond-shaped rings from their left flew in and destroyed the Dark Ring heading towards Veemon.

"Hey! Davis, Veemon! You two okay?!" A voice, which Takeru recognized as Yolei, called from the other side of the cannon.

"We're fine!" He responded. "Just get us outta here!"

Takeru could hear a drilling noise in the rock behind Davis. After a few seconds, his chains fell off, and behind him was a yellow insectoid Digimon with large silver drills on its face, and two on each arm. Cody, who was sitting on his shoulder, smiled and offered his hand to Davis.

"C'mon," He said. "Let's go get Veemon too."

"Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon yelled. "Give us Davis' things and leave our world alone!"

"Why are you hurting these innocent Digimon?!" Kari asked. "You're Digidestined too! We have a responsibility to help Digimon!"

"Hm, I believe you are mistaken." The Emperor began. "My only responsibility is to rule over my Digital World."

"Your Digital World?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Darkness. I can feel the Darkness in his heart. Something horrible must have happened to his boy to lead him down this path. He's in so much pain." He thought. "He just seems so… out of his mind."

Takeru put his hand on Patamon's head. Patamon looked back to the Emperor and looked into his eyes.

"You're right Keru," Patamon said quietly. "He looks so sad."

"Takeru!?" Izzy asked. "What do you mean sad? This guy's kinda evil!"

"S-Shut up." The Emperor said, his voice trembling with fury.

Behind them, a red-eyed Drimogemon with a black ring on its right arm came out from the ground.

"This isn't good. Digmon and Halsemon are newly evolved, and without Flamedramon, they may not able to beat a champion. I have to get Davis' things so Veemon can evolve, and the Emperor won't just give them to me. I'll just have to take them by force!" Takeru thought.

Ken began to laugh, but paused when Takeru charged towards him. He reached for his whip but before the emperor could grab it, Takeru ran at him, grabbing Davis' things and throwing them to his airborne partner.

"Give those back!" Ken commanded.

"M-Master?" The small worm Digimon said softly. "Why don't we just let them go? We could go conquer an area, that always makes you happy right?"

"Silence, insect!" Ken said to the Digimon angrily.

While Ken was distracted, Digmon. Patamon gave Davis' his Digivice and D-Terminal, and they got ready for battle.

"Digi Armor Energize!"

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!

Yolei and Halsemon flew up the canyon, and all three armor Digimon began to fight the Drimogemon.

"Flame Fist!"

"Eagle Eye!"

"Gold Rush!"

All three attacks flew towards the Drimogemon's leg, shattering the Dark Ring and freeing the Digimon from the Emperor's control. After explaining what had happened to Drimogemon, the Digimon kindly apologized and retreated underground to hide from the Digimon Emperor.

Seeing he had lost, the Emperor called upon one of his Airdramon slaves and flew away, leaving the kids in canyon.

"Welp," Armadillomon said, after reverting to his rookie form. "I guess that's it. None of you would happen to have any food, would you? I'm starving."

"I must say," Hawkmon agreed. "I'm quite peckish myself.

"Looks like the Digital World will be in good hands with the new Chosen Children." Takeru thought. "They have their partners, Digivices, and Digieggs, so they're all set. But, what about the other crests? If courage, love, and knowledge have Digieggs, shouldn't the rest? I suppose there could be more new kids, but-"

"Ready to go home, Takeru?" Patamon asked.

Takeru nodded, as he and the others began the walk out of the canyon, and back towards the Digiport.

-Back in the computer lab-

"Well, it's was nice to meet you both," Izzy said.

"I agree," replied Sora. "Take care of the Digital World for us!"

"We will!" Yolei said. "Bye!"

"Hey Takeru, aren't you coming with us?" Cody asked.

Takeru just shook his head, and walked across the street and to the left, towards the train station.

"Where are we going, Takeru?" Patamon asked.

"A few days ago, Mom was reading a newspaper when she woke me up. It had a picture of a boy named Ken Ichijouji on it, and I think he's the Emperor." He signed.

"You don't usually do things on a whim like this Takeru, are you sure it's him?" Patamon wondered.

"He had the same sad expression, Patamon. He needs help, and we should offer him a way out of the darkness." Takeru said, and they finished the journey in silence.

-At the Ichijouji apartment-

Takeru knocked on the door of the Ichijouji apartment and held up a sign that he had prepared on the ride here. Hopefully, if he claimed to be Ken's friend, he would be allowed in. His anxiety increased as he heard footsteps coming to the door, and it began to open. A pale, orange-haired woman opened the door and read Takeru's sign. Much to his surprise, the woman nearly began to cry. Now, people normally were surprised at his disability, but no one had ever cried about it except his family.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm just so happy that Ken has a friend, his room is the farthest down the hall, please, come in."

Takeru walked through the doorway and made his way to Ken's room. He opened the door and saw the young genius leaned over his computer, a map of the Digital World on his screen.

"What are you doing here, insignificant bug? How did you find me so quickly?" Ken said coldly, clearly surprised and unhappy at Takeru's presence.

Takeru grabbed a notepad and showed Ken the message that he had made for him, and Ken, although annoyed, began to read.

"Hi, Ken. My name is Takeru, and I am mute. I can hear and see fine though. I know you are the Emperor. I want to help you, Ken. I can see that you're so sad. Let me help you, please. We can fight the darkness together. Wormmon too. He loves you so much, I promise. It will get better Ken."

Ken looked at Takeru with a cold glare and hissed two words.

"Get. Out."

Takeru sighed and left Ken's room, declining the offer to eat dinner with the Ichijouji's, saying his mother would be expecting him. As he left the Ichijouji household, he knew what he had to do. He would help Ken out of the darkness eventually, whether the other boy liked it or not.

*I do not own Digimon :)

Greetings Taters! Nice to see you after so long. I've done my best, and hope you enjoy this new chapter! Lately, I have suffered from school, writers block, and illness, so hopefully other chapter will be out faster. I'd like to use this little bit I have at the end to discuss the serious issue of Article 13. I'm not 100% sure how fanfiction will be affected, but I'm sure it will be! We are writing about a franchise that doesn't belong to us, so me and all other fanfiction writers are at risk! Especially those who love in Europe! Please spread the word, talk to MEPs if you live in Europe, and support the #SaveYourInternet cause! Later Taters! -YamiKibou


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings, and Happy New Years everyone! Just wanted to mentio there is an important announcement at the end concerning this story, so please read it, and tell me what you think. Without further ado, enjoy chapter 3!

A raven-haired boy sat at his desk, the blue light of his computer shining on his pale face. On the screen, a golden pair of purple-lense sunglasses reflected in Ken's cold blue eyes. He smirked and pushed his chair back slightly, removing his hands from the keyboard and placing them on his lap.

"I am ready for them, I will beat those insolents next time, and then no one will dare to cross me ever again."

-In the computer room-

"The classroom's empty," Patamon said, poking slightly out from his hiding place and gazing around the classroom. "I think it's safe to come out now."

"Hold on a minute," Gatomon replied, shifting around the cabinet to try and get a look at the clock on the wall. "I hear footsteps."

"I hope it's Davis!" DemiVeemon cried loudly, despite Gatomon's warnings to stay hidden.

"Or Yolei!"

"And Cody too!"

Just then, a spiky-haired shadow appeared through the doors window. DemiVeemon's face lit up as the door opened, revealing his beloved partner, as well as Takeru and Kari looking through the doorway from behind him.

"Davis! I missed you!" DemiVeemon yelled as he jumped into partners arms. The other Digimon followed, coming out of their hiding places to greet their partners. Gatomon leaped in front of Kari, having been worried about her despite only being apart for a few hours. Gatomon always missed Kari when she wasn't with her. Poromon and Upamon sat further back, disappointed that their partners hadn't arrived. Patamon landed on Takeru's head, wrapping his small paws around as much of his partner as he could, and nuzzling his cheek into Takeru's hat.

"Hi, Keru! It's good to see you, school always takes really long. I'm so hungry, if I don't get food soon, I'm going to eat your hat." Patamon said, grabbing the rim of Takeru's hat and pretending to eat it. Takeru smiled and his shoulders rose, he looked like he was laughing but no sound came out of his mouth. Kari didn't seem to notice, but Davis looked at him with a confused and slightly concerned look on his face. Even though he had only known Takeru for a few days, it worried Davis that he hadn't once seen his friend laugh. Usually, when Davis did stupid things in class people laughed at him, but not once had Takeru, and with the amount of stupid things Davis did in a day, it was hard to believe that Takeru hadn't laughed. Before Davis could say anything, though, Yolei's voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Hey everyone!" She said. "Sorry I'm late! I brought some food from my family's convenience store for the Digimon!" She placed down a plastic bag as the Digimon approached her. The three younger Digimon sniffed it contents curiously. Patamon and Gatomon grabbed their food began to shove in into their faces like wild animals.

"Can we eat it too?" Upamon asked, gazing hungrily upon the yogurt pouch in Patamon's paws.

"Of course!" Gatomon replied. "Watch me." The feline Digimon held out a small cake in front of the three young Digimon. She slowly pulled apart the wrapper, making sure they knew what she was doing, and removed the snack, throwing the discarded wrapper to the side. She held the cake out to Upamon, who took a bite and smiled. He quickly began to gobble down the cake and dove into the bag for more. The other Digimon, following his example, also grabbed some food and began to eat. Poromon, loving the food so much, jumped up and flying around the room in his excitement.

"This is the best thing I've eaten in my whole life, all two days of it!" DemiVeemon exclaimed.

Gatomon and Patamon laughed cheerfully at their antics as they finished up the last of the food.

"Is the Digiport open?" Kari asked as the four kids approached the computer.

"Let me check." Yolei replied, as she pulled the portal up on the screen. "Perfecto! It's open. Are we all ready to go?"

"Wait!" Upamon interrupted. "Where's Cody?"

"Upamon's right." Davis said, turning towards the door. "The kid's late."

"I think he had to grab something and bring it home first." Yolei replied. "Something about being out of prune juice I think."

"Prune juice?!" Davis yelled. "We should be kicking the Emperor's butt right now, not buying juice!"

"Davis," Kari began. "We can wait a little while. Why don't we watch some TV while we wait?" She closed the Digiport and pulled up a newscast on a familiar raven-haired boy. Takeru's eyes widened as the reporter began to talk about the genius Ken Ichijouji, who had just won first prize in a programming competition. While Yolei couldn't get over him and Davis talked about how much better he was, Takeru couldn't see anything but the boy's eyes. Ken's eyes weren't happy when he smiled, but devoid of all emotion but a distinctly cold malice, as if every being on Earth was dirt beneath his feet. Takeru knew that something was wrong with this boy. Something terrible that had lead him down the path of darkness, and he was going to find out what it was.

"Takeru?" Kari asked, with visible concern of her face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Cody's here. Are you ready to go to the Digital World?"

Takeru smiled and nodded, holding out his Digivice to the computer as it began to light up. Davis grabbed his Digivice from his pocket and held it up to the screen.

"Digiport Open!"

-Ichijouji Household-

Ken opened the door to his apartment wishing for peace and quiet, but was instead greeted by his cheerful mother. He found that disgusting. He hated being addressed so informally by those below him, the insignificant bugs that plagued his life.

"Ken, sweetheart?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked. "Welcome home! I'm going to work soon, so I'll leave your snack on the table. Do you need me to get anything for you before I come home?"

Ken ignored her, placing his things on the kitchen counter and walking into his room, shutting the door behind him. Mrs. Ichijouji looked sadly around the corner at her son's bedroom door. Ever since his grades began to improve, Ken had been much quieter than he was when he was younger.

"Ken sure spends a lot of time alone in there."

-In the Digital World-

Ken sat on his throne overlooking the colosseum, watching his recently caught Elecmon fight. They tackled and scratched each other, blood beginning to pour out of their wounds. Ken laughed, enjoying the pain obvious their faces.

"That's horrible!" Gotsumon cried. "Those Digimon would never fight each other if it weren't for the Digimon Emperor's control."

"I know, we have to help them!" Another Gotsumon replied.

"Let's go around to find an entrance!" The third Gotsumon said, as it began to walk towards the dense forest that surrounded the arena. Before he got far, he stepped on a stick making a loud crunching noise, and a whip came from the Emperor's throne. While one Gotsumon managed to escape, the other two were knocked down by the Emperor's whip, the last thing they saw being dark rings heading they're way before they were blinded, minds able to do nothing but Ken's bidding.

-In the forest-

"Hey, you're back to normal, how come?" Cody said, looking at the newly Digivolved Armadillomon.

"We all turn back to normal when we come back to the Digital World, since we don't use as much energy to hold our rookie forms in this world." Armadillomon replied.

"Hey!" Davis exclaimed as their Digivices all began to go off. "More Digieggs! And they aren't far from here!"

"But wait," Kari interrupted. "Who would they belong too? There aren't anymore new kids left."

"We won't know if we don't look for them, let's at least try." Yolei replied.

"It's getting pretty spooky here." Davis said as the children began their walk through the woods. "You wanna hold my hand Kari? So you don't get scared?"

"Uhm, no Davis. I'm perfectly fine." Kari said, slightly annoyed at Davis' 7th try at romance today.

"Oh, alright then." Davis agreed sadly. "But, if it's not yours, who's hand am I holding?"

Davis turned to see his hand locked with Takeru's, who seemed rather uncomfortable at the current situation. He quickly jerked his hand away mumbling a multitude of apologies.

"Hey!" He said. "I'm getting a signal. It says it's coming from over there." Davis pointed his finger to the clearing on their right, but instead of seeing Digieggs, a life-sized hologram of the Digimon Emperor stood watching them with a crooked smile on his face.

"I order you all to stop trespassing in the Digital World. Do you think this place is some kind of playground?" The Emperor said mockingly.

"What are you talking about?" Yolei asked. "We aren't trespassing anywhere!"

"We all know that normal children can't come here, only Digidestined children may come to my world." He replied. "It's obvious that you children cannot be the Digidestined isn't it?"

"Why is that?" Cody questioned, unable to see what would prevent them from being chosen if they were in the Digital World already. To him, it was more obvious that they were the Digidestined.

"Because," The Emperor began. "According to the laws of physics, only perfect human beings can be Digidestined, and just look at yourselves." He laughed. "One of you can't even talk, it's pathetic really."

Takeru squeezed Patamon slightly tighter in his arms. Even though he had spent most of his life in silence, so this had happened many times before, he hated when people would single him out like Ken just had. Why couldn't people understand that he was a normal kid like everyone else? Was it really always necessary to point out that he couldn't talk?

"Shut up you jerk!" Kari screamed, glaring angrily at the Emperor. "It doesn't matter whether he talks or not, at least he's a good person! You come around insulting him, when he doesn't have a bad bone in his body! Takeru is one of, no, the sweetest, most sincere person I've ever met, he's perfect just the way he is! So before you start talking badly about him, you may want to consider how amazing he is first!"

For a moment, everything was still. Gatomon stared at her partner in shock, mouth wide open. No matter how angry people made Kari, she had never lashed out at someone the way she just did. Davis and the others were shocked as well, since Kari was usually the one telling them to calm down, and not the other way around. Takeru could feel his face turn bright red. No one had ever spoken about him like that so passionately. Most people usually thought less of him because of his inability to talk, but Kari on the other hand, she just accepted for it. Ever since he had met Kari, all those years ago, she had always treated him like she did everyone else, with kindness and respect. Kari really seemed to have gotten angry when the Emperor had insulted him, and no one except his own brother had ever defended him like that. He shook his head violently, trying to get rid of the blush he knew had spread across his face. He would have to thank Kari for this, she was so sweet, wasn't she?

"Feisty, aren't we?" Ken said, smiling. "Well, if you're so confident in yourselves," He whistled. "Then try this, get them Tyranomon!"

Suddenly, five Tyrannomon emerged from the woods, dark rings tight around their necks. On one's head stood the Digimon Emperor, whip in hand.

"I hereby command you to leave the Digital World immediately without further conflict." He said.

"Try and make us, doofus!" Yolei yelled, grabbing her Digivice from her pocket.

"Why must everyone question my authority?" The Emperor asked, grabbing his own Digivice in response. "Now Tyranomon!"

"No way!" Davis yelled in response. "C'mon guys, let's get them!"

"Right! You guys ready?" Cody agreed.

"Always." Said Armadillomon

"DigiArmor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to… Halsemon, The Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to… Digmon, The Drill of Knowledge!"

"Blaze Blast!" The five Tyrannomon cried. Five red fireballs came flying towards the children. Flamedramon, Hasemon, and Digmon stepped in front of the kids to defend their partners.

"Knuckle Fire!"

"Eagle Eye!"

"Gold Rush!"

The three Digimon's attacks collided with the fireballs, stopping them in their tracks. Patamon and Gatomon aimed their attacks at the Tyranomon, but only tickled him as he swatted his reptilian tail at them, knocking them into a tree and back on to the grass.

"I thought cats were always supposed to land on their feet." Patamon said groggily.

"Shut up, Porkymon." Gatomon replied, knowing how much Patamon hated being compared to a pig.

"It's not safe here!" Cody exclaimed as more attacks were launched around the area, exploding and catching the surrounding trees on fire. "Let's go and try to find the new Digieggs, this way!" He began to run on the path they had previously been following, Kari and Takeru as well as their partners not far behind. Before they could get far, however, one of the Tyranomon spotted them and began to follow them, knocking down the trees that bordered the pathway.

"Look!" Kari cried. "There's a cave up ahead, we can hide there!"

The three children and two Digimon ran into the cave, leaving the Tyranomon pursuing them stuck outside. They all sat down, panting. Tired after running away from the fight.

"Are you all," Cody sighed, having much shorter legs than the others meaning he couldn't run nearly as far. "Okay? No one's hurt right?"

Takeru nodded as he looked to the other end of the cave. There on a large stone was two glowing balls of bright light. One golden, and one silver, both with different symbols on them. Takeru tapped Kari on the shoulder and pointed to the lights, stood up and, followed by Kari and Cody, walked towards the stone. Once he was closer, he could clearly see the Crests of Hope and Light engraved on the Digieggs. He pointed to the one with the Crest of Light and nodded to Kari. She stepped up and stood in front of the Digiegg, reaching her hand out but pausing suddenly.

"These can't be ours," She began. "We already have our partners!"

"We'll never know if we don't try Kari!" Patamon responded, launching himself into the air and flying beside Takeru's head. "Go for it you two!"

Takeru and Kari reached out to try and pick up the Digieggs with their Crests, but before they could touch them, their Digivices began to go off wildly, and began to glow bright gold and pink lights. They grabbed their Digivices, which shifted around in their hands. Kari's Digivice had transformed into the new model, with a white middle with light pink sides. Takeru's Digivice had shifted into the new model as well, with the same white middle but bright golden sides. He looked to Kari and nodded, grabbing his Digiegg, which glowed a luminescent gold. Kari, following Takeru's lead, picked up her Digiegg, which exploded into a pale pink light.

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon, Soaring Hope!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon, The Light of the Skies!"

After the light faded, in place of Patamon and Gatomon were two beautiful armor Digimon. One had pure white fur, with a metal human-like face and pale bold metal hair. It had large gloves that looked just like Gatomon's gloves in her champion form. The other, who was more horse-like, was orange with a pair of feathered wings on its back. Its face, chest, and hooves were shielded by golden armor. A pale orange mane was on his head, as well as a tail of the same color on his back.

"Wow Nefertimon, you're beautiful!" Kari exclaimed.

"Keru! How do I look?" Pegasusmon asked. He looked at his partner and after a few seconds, his eyes lit with cheer.

"Rwaaaaaaaar!"

"Auugh!"

From the outside, they could hear the Tyrannomon strike down Digmon, Halsemon, and Flamedramon. As well as Yolei and Davis calling for their partners loudly.

"Come on everyone, let's help them!" Kari yelled, hoping on Nefertimons back. Cody and Takeru got onto Pegasusmon, and the two newly Digivolved Digimon flew towards their other friends.

-Back with the others on the cliff-

"Give up yet?" The Emperor teased. "Look behind you, where do you think you're going to run to?"

"We'll never give up! We'll beat you, you'll see!" Davis yelled, despite not really knowing how they would.

"Yea!" Yolei agreed. "We'll beat you!"

"Hey! Davis, Yolei!" Cody called. "We're here!"

In the distance, Davis could see two familiar-looking Digimon flying towards them. One carried Kari, while the other had both Takeru and Cody on his back. When they got closer, the armor on their front legs began to glow, and the two Digimon flew across each other, and called out their new attack.

"Golden Noose!" The two Digimon cried as they flew past the Tyrannomon. The golden rope encircled the Tyrannomon, hold them still and pinning their sharp claws to their sides. The two Digimon turned around and flew higher, aiming to shoot their attacks at the immobile Tyrannomon.

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Star Shower!"

"Wow!" Yolei said. "Their dark rings disappeared!"

The Emperor growled, he hated losing. Now, he had just lost five powerful slaves. Soon enough, he would find out how to stop them from Armor Digivolving too. Then he would squash them like the insects they were. For now, he would have to retreat. He had not lost. Ken Ichijouji didn't lose.

-Back in the computer room-

"I'm so angry at him!" Davis exclaimed. "Digimon Emperor, he's ridiculos!"

"We'll beat the Emperor, don't you think Takeru?" Kari asked.

Takeru grabbed his notepad and began to write. Part of him wanted to assure Kari that everything would be fine, that nothing bad would happen and that they would all be safe, but they both knew the Digital World better than that.

"I'm not sure Kari." He wrote. "The main problem is that he's a human child, so it's not like we can just attack him. It would be wrong to hurt him at all really, and I don't think he'd leave if we just asked him nicely."

"Takeru brings up a very interesting point we should all consider." Cody said, a thoughtful expression on this face.

"Really? So what's that?" Davis wondered.

"As of now, we have a pretty good group fighting the Emperor. We've all found our partners, and they've been able to Armor Digivolve. Even Gatomon and Patamon were able to bypass the Emperor's control. Yet, we still haven't been able to beat the Digimon Emperor in the Digital World. We keep disregarding that he's human.

"What's your point?" Kari asked. "We should fight differently?"

"Yea," He began. "We need to change our tactics."

"What do you mean by that?" Yolei questioned.

"If we could find out his human identity, we could confront him from this side, where he doesn't have his army." Cody answered.

"What do we do? Knock on doors and ask for the Digimon Emperor?" Davis said. "There's nothing to change! We just gotta beat him up!"

"I knew I shouldn't have expressed my opinions. They aren't going to take me seriously anyway." Cody thought.

"Well, you're a little young to be worrying about those things, Cody." Yolei said.

"Yeah! Just let us older kids handle it!" Davis exclaimed.

Takeru put his hand up and walked behind Cody. He scribbled a message on his notepad and held it up for everyone to read.

"Cody may be young, but he's just as much a member of the team as the rest of us. He makes a good point, whoever the Emperor is, he probably doesn't have much power in the real world, and that could be a good thing for our side. It's getting late, so we should probably be going. We can talk more about this tomorrow, thanks for bringing it up Cody."

Saying their goodbyes, the Digidestined collected their partners, and split up to return to their separate households. While Yolei and Cody were having quite an animated conversation about who-knows-what, Takeru couldn't help but feel worried about not sharing his discovery with his friends.

"They'll find out eventually, I would be surprised if they did. I just hope they aren't mad if they find out I already know who the Emperor is. The last thing a team needs is to be mad at each other." He thought.

"Hey Takeru, you coming?" Yolei asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He nodded, running towards the elevator that his friends had already gotten inside of. Hopefully, the day that they found out he knew the identity of the Emperor, would never come.

-Kamiya Household-

"So Kari," Taichi said teasingly as he peaked his head through his younger sister's doorway. "Gatomon hold me what happened today. So sweet of you to say all those nice things about Takeru. Could this be a sign of," He gasped overdramatically. "Something more?"

"Taichi!" Kari yelled as her face turned a bright, rosey red. "I can't believe you'd say that! Does Gatomon think so too!?"

Before she could continue to yell at her brother, her D-terminal went off, distracting her. Taichi used this as his chance to escape Kari's wrath. The young girl rolled her eyes at her brother, and then looked to the message from a certain blond on her D-terminal.

"Hey Kari, just wanted to thank you for all that stuff you said today, it was really sweet of you. It meant more than you might think. See you tomorrow at school, and to beat the Emperor, whoever he is. -Takeru"

She smiled to herself as she closed her D-terminal and placed it down on her bedside table. She flopped back onto her bed smiling to herself, and looked at the closed D-terminal on her bedside table.

"Maybe you could be onto something Taichi," She thought. "Just maybe."

A/N

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Silent Hope! I tried to improve the pacing this time, so hopefully it's not too rushed! For those wondering, yes, this will be Takari. Not to much since this is more focused on the relationship with Takeru and another character, but it'll be in here for sure. If you don't care about Takari, that's fine, it's not a main plot point. If you HATE Takari, or prefer Daikari, you have bad taste. I'm not sorry for telling you the truth. Anyways, it's now time for everyone's favorite part, that you should read, my note!

*A large amount of thanks to the following people: ToastyToaster22, KarenKohiruimaki, and davishater. Not all of their accounts are on here, but please support those who are, and the others on Wattpad.

*IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT-

Okay, so I was sitting in my room, drawing as usual, when I was thinking, "Wow, drawing is so much easier for me than writing, the image is already in my head, so I know exactly what do the second I try to do it." I have recently been able to purchase a Wacom tablet and a new computer (yay!) So I was wondering, what would everyone think if I made this a visual-comic type story? I really do have an easier time drawing than writing, and have PLENTY of images stuck in my head. I may try the next chapter more half and half if this gets a bad reception, but who knows? I don't want to drive readers away.

Some of you may have read a fan fic called Digimon Frontier: Rebirth. That is what I aim to make my story like, plenty of art, less writing. Those who haven't read it, go check it out and tell me what you would think of Silent Hope becoming similar to that.

Hopefully this isn't a huge messy mess no one understands... This is what I'm talking about. Writing is HARD and being honest, I don't always enjoy it. This fic is a little baby, and I want my baby to become a beautiful adult. I want to put my best into it, and I think that would be combining it with something I enjoy more than writing.

PS: My computer isn't 100% ready, but it will be soon!

As for you readers, this is going to be a bit tricky. I don't think you can put images in your stories. :( What I am planning for all of you is to publish the link straight to the story on Wattpad, where I can put the images into the story. I understand how hard Wattpad can be to navigate, so I hope going straight to the story will make it easier. Ask any questions on , and I'll do my best to answer as well and as soon as I can. Follow me there YamiKibou for more frequent updates and faster responses.

TL;DR: I want to try making this fic into a visual story. Opinions? Drawing is easier for writing, and I think it would up the quality, even though it may take a bit or my computer to get set up; I don't always enjoy writing, anyway...


	4. Message :(

Hello everyone. I regret to inform you that as of now, I am not allowed to write fanfiction. Maybe I will be later, but I can't right now, as my Mom doesn't want me on either Wattpad or . I'm very sad to think that I will not be able to continue this story. If anyone would please please please adopt it, I'd be glad to give you rights to the story as long as you said in the beginning of chapters that the original story was my idea, but that you are the creator now. If you would like to adopt (please!) Or if you would like to know what I had planned for the story, I will do my best to check my PMs often. I'm very sorry, and thank you for supporting my story.


End file.
